


Her Own Woman

by vix_spes



Series: Fan Flashworks Challenges [75]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Guy and Marian have a bit of a difference of opinion.





	Her Own Woman

The news had apparently arrived by messenger about an hour before Guy had returned home; King Richard was coming to Nottingham Castle and every noble was invited. As highly respected as his wife was, Guy and Marian had been invited to stay at the Castle for the duration of Richard’s visit as guests of the current Sheriff; the man once known as Robin Hood.

Thus, it was with more than a little trepidation that Sir Guy of Gisborne and Knighton made his way up to the rooms that he shared with his wife. He was fairly certain that he knew what he was going to find and, if he was being perfectly truthful, he wasn’t ready for the battle that would undoubtedly ensue between the two of them. Guy adored his wife, loved her with every fibre of his being, but there was no doubting that Marian was very much her own woman and completely different to every other noblewoman that Guy had ever met.

As it turned out, Guy had been right to be concerned. He had walked into the bedroom that he and Marian shared, Guy had found Marian directing her maid to fill a chest with dresses while Marian herself sat at her dresser and filled a much smaller chest with jewellery and hairpieces. As soon as she became aware of his presence, the maid squeaked and disappeared, making Marian smirk and Guy roll his eyes; considering how long that he and Marian had been married, the village girls were still worryingly scared of him. Even though she was clearly aware of his presence, Marian just ignored him and continued to sort and pack various items.

“Marian. Darling wife, love of my life, please don’t hit me when I ask what you think you’re doing?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions, husband mine. What does it look like I’m doing?”

“It looks like you’re packing for a trip. Maybe a trip to Nottingham to see King Richard?”

“See I knew you weren’t stupid. Of course, I’m planning to go to Nottingham. Robin invited us personally and I want to see Richard. Why wouldn’t I go?”

Guy took a deep breath, knowing that Marian wasn’t going to take his words well, however he phrased them. “Because it’s a two-hour journey to Nottingham and you’re six months pregnant?”

“What has that got to do with anything?”

“What has…? Marian, you can’t seriously expect to make the ride to Nottingham when you’re six months pregnant? It’s not safe, for you or for the baby!”

“Guy, I’m pregnant, a perfectly natural condition for any woman. I’m not some glass trinket to be swaddled in layers of fabric and kept safe until I’ve given birth. I’m not that kind of woman, Guy. You know that, you knew that when you married me. I can’t just stay at home, I’ll go mad. I will agree to ride in the carriage rather than going on horseback if that will pacify you, but I will not agree to stay home simply because I am carrying your child.”

Guy lowered his head in acquiescence. “I never expected anything less.” Crossing the room, he sank to his knees in front of Marian, pressing his lips to the ring that she wore on her finger before sliding his hands round to cup the swell of Marian’s belly.

“You are like no other woman I have ever met, Marian and I am grateful for that every day; you are the only woman for me. However, just as I accept that you are your own woman and that you will do as you want regardless of how much anxiety you cause me,” Guy’s lips quirked up in a rueful grin, “please will you accept that I will always have the urge to treat you as I was taught to treat a noblewoman. Especially while you’re pregnant. Both of us shall have to learn to compromise, however hard we find it. Agreed?”

“Agreed.”

Guy smiled as Marian leant down to kiss him on the lips. “Does this mean you’re allowing me to go to Nottingham, husband of mine?”

Guy groaned as Marian burst into peals of laughter. “Incorrigible woman, you’re going to be the death of

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on DW, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.dreamwidth.org/278123.html)


End file.
